


Save the Cat

by WheresMyWingZ



Series: Useless Disaster Lesbians (a.k.a Catradora) [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Firefighter!Adora, Human!Catra, Kinda sorta crackfic, regular cat Melog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWingZ/pseuds/WheresMyWingZ
Summary: Melog is stuck in a tree. Firefighter Adora to the rescue.
Relationships: Catra/Adora, Pre-Adora/Catra, Pre-Catra/Adora
Series: Useless Disaster Lesbians (a.k.a Catradora) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794904
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Save the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> So I just joined the SPOP fandom. *blushes at applause* Thank you. Thank you. I binged the show last week but I need to give it a proper rewatch, anyways, in the great words of Tiffany “New York” Pollard, “bitch, I’m here.” XD

“Melog.”

“Melog, come back here.”

“Melog Etheria Meowmeow get back here this instant!”

*Meow*

“I’m not coming up there so you’d better come down.”

“Hey do you need some help?” A voice called out from a few feet away.

“No, of course I don’t n—“ Catra looked up and forgot what she was gunna say. She had never understood the whole hype about someone ~looking good~ covered in sweat but she was definitely starting to see the appeal now. 

This blonde chick and her dewy skin (-///-), pinked cheeks, and heaving bosom—what! She hadn’t read a bodice ripper in years. Where the fuck did that come from?—are definitely doing something to her. 

She finally realizes she’s been staring—and blushing—and hadnt responded to her question. The blonde giving her a confused look. 

“No, I’m good. My stubborn ass cat just ran up the tree chasing a bird or something and I’m not going back up there to get her down.” 

“Back up there? You’ve been up there once before?” 

“Yes, Olympic athlete! Just because I don’t look like you doesn’t mean I can’t climb a silly Japanese Blossom tree. Once I got her she bit me and I dropped her before I could get her cat leash back on her she ran back up.”

The blonde didn’t miss the ... compliment. “Olympic athlete?” She smirked. 

“Don’t fish for compliments. It’s unattractive.” 

She shrugs and looks up the tree searching for the cat. “You mind if I?” 

Catra shrugs nonchalantly and goes back to playing around on her phone. “Knock yourself out, princess.”

“Actually I’m Adora. What’s her name?” She asks as she starts her careful ascent up the tree.

“Melog.” The blonde quirks one eyebrow and Catra rolls her eyes. 

“I didn’t name her. That’s what her name was when I got her. Just shut up.”

Adora cautiously reaches out to Melog, letting her sniff and lick her hand and then starts petting her. Melog begans purring obscenely loud, almost as if she’s mocking Catra.

After a few seconds she scoops her up in a weird football hold and descends down the tree. 

Adora keeps hold of Melog and continues petting her while Catra gets the cat leash back on Melog. Making sure it’s snug this time. 

“So you wanna grab a coffee ... your treat.” 

Catra scoffs and laughs out a, “My treat?! Why the fuck would I buy you coffee?”

“To thank me for getting your cat down.”

“Listen sweetie, if I wanted her down that bad I’d have opened up the tuna I have in my backpack.” 

“So you just watched me get your cat down for nothing.”

“The view wasn’t bad,” she replied while openly looking her over.

“Besides it’s what you bleeding hearts like to do. Help people.” 

“How did you know—?”

Catra smiles, pockets her cellophane, and pick up her backpack. “Nice headband.”

Adora reaches up past her forehead and sighs feeling the accessory. She forgot she was wearing a Brightmoon Fire Department headband that her coworker Bow had knitted her. 

“Don’t feel bad. It’s good to see my tax dollars hard at work.” She smirks, grabbing her phone and starts to walk off with Melog in tow.

“So what! You use your cat to pick up women.” 

“Of course not. Everybody knows women like puppies. Duh.” 

“But hey, if you want to persuade me on why I should take you out for coffee you might wanna check your back pocket.” She winks and walks off. 

Catra has always been a great pickpocketer but she also knows how to slide her number in someone’s pocket while they’re holding a wriggling animal. 

She receives a text an hour later that’s Adora’s headband stuck to a mirror with what she is assuming is Adora’s topless top. 

She hands Melog a bit of catnip and says, “good work buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically pure crack fic that got WAYY out of control. And just like Pringles once I started I couldn’t stop. 
> 
> Idk if I will continue this but you never know. 
> 
> Let me know if I missed some typos as I did this on my phone. Thanks for reading! I love comments!
> 
> I finally made a [picture of Catra for this fic](https://twitter.com/WheresMyWingZ/status/1275632850499502081) :)
> 
> 7/20/2020 || Update: [Also made a pic of Adora holding Melog (this is what Catra is looking at).](%E2%80%9C)


End file.
